


Take Me In Your Arms

by Vialana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Heartache, Injury, Love, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two inevitabilities: Love and Death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi-ship vid. Most of the major characters listed are represented in more than one ship. If that's not something you enjoy seeing, then perhaps this vid is not for you.
> 
> Spoilers to 5x10

**Song:**  Say You'll Haunt Me

**Artist:**  Stone Sour

**Length:**  3:42

**Format:**  .mp4

**Size:**  69MB

 

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/nr0nKO5wa9E)

 

 

 

[Mediafire Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9xnlpcfjqm7wibx/Take+Me+In+Your+Arms.mp4)

 

[Tumblr](http://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/135979425486/title-take-me-in-your-arms-song-say-youll-haunt)

**Author's Note:**

> Mediafire Dowload Link: http://www.mediafire.com/download/9xnlpcfjqm7wibx/Take+Me+In+Your+Arms.mp4
> 
> Tumblr Link: http://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/135979425486/title-take-me-in-your-arms-song-say-youll-haunt
> 
> Youtube Link: https://youtu.be/nr0nKO5wa9E
> 
> Please let me know if anything is wrong with the links.


End file.
